Cyclone
Terran Dominion Defenders of Man |job=Fast assault |command= |crew=1 AI (formerly) 1 pilot |concattop= }} The cyclone is a terran unit that appears in StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Overview To keep personnel out of harm's way, the Terran Dominion2015-07-15, StarCraft II: Field Manual. YouTube, accessed on 2015-08-01 developed the cyclone, a mobile assault drone armed with twin Typhoon missile pods that engage air and ground threats. The cyclone also features a sophisticated lock-on system, which allows it to concentrate fire on an enemy while on the move.Legacy of the Void Units, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2015-04-18 Originally designed as a robotic vehicle, the cyclone evolved over several iterations to become a terran-piloted vehicle, due to the creativity of humans (or, as some would call it, insanity), that AIs cannot match. Game Unit Terran Dominion Amon's Forces (Co-op Missions) Defenders of Man |campname=''Nova Covert Ops'' |baseunit= |role= |useguns= |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=Mechanical |armortype=Armored |transcapacity= |transsize=4 |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin=150 |energycost= |costgas=100 |supply=3 |campcost= |time= |produced=Factory |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed=2.01 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=1202015-10-16, Legacy of the Void Beta Balance Update -- October 16, 2015. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-10-25 |hpregen= |armor=1 |gun1name=Typhoon Missile Pods |gun1strength=18 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=X |gun1air= |gun1cool=1 |gun1range=12 (15 with upgrade)2015-04-14, Legacy of the Void Beta: Balance Update Preview. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-04-17 |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |gun3name= |gun3strength= |gun3attacks= |gun3ground= |gun3air= |gun3cool= |gun3range= |gun3upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |unused= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The cyclone is a fast mechanical unit, able to focus on single enemy units and use its ranged attack on them while moving. It moves at the same speed as the protoss stalker.Blizzard Entertainment. 2014-11-08. Legacy of the Void: Multiplayer Preview. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-11-09.Blizzard Entertainment. 2014-11-07. Legacy of the Void - Multiplayer Update: Terran. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-11-09. It is intended as an early mechanical option for harassment. Stalkers equipped with blink are a good counter to the unit.2015-06-11, BlizzCon 2014 – StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Multiplayer Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-06-23 Using the cyclone to its full potential and reacting to it well are both heavily dependent on micro.Blizzard Entertainment. 2015-03-18. Legacy of the Void Beta Preview. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2015-03-18. The unit works similarly to the diamondback from the Wings of Liberty campaign. The cyclone can auto-attack both air and ground units.2015-09-17, Legacy of the Void Beta Balance Update -- September 17, 2015. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-09-30 Abilities Upgrades Co-op Missions Cyclones are exclusive to Rory Swann in Rory Swann. Cyclones are used by Amon's forces in Co-op Missions. Upgrades Quotation :See: StarCraft II Cyclone Quotations Development In the Legacy of the Void beta, it utilized the warhound's unit portrait. The cyclone used to be able to attack air units from the outset. This was changed so that the cyclone could only attack ground units, but could be upgraded to attack air ones.2015-04-27, Legacy of the Void Beta: Balance Update Preview - April 27. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-04-28 This was then reverted back to its original state. During the beta, due to the cyclone's reasonable speed, range, and damage against all unit types, it was not uncommon to see armies almost exclusively consisting of cyclones. Blizzard made adjustments to the unit to ensure that they would not be the only unit needed in a terran army composition.2015-08-20, Legacy of the Void Beta: Balance Update Preview - August 20. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-09-06 The initial upgrade was researched at the tech lab, and required a fusion core to access. Lock on originally dealt 300 damage over 30 seconds for ground targets, and 240 damage over 20 seconds against air targets.2015-08-20, Legacy of the Void Beta Patch 2.5.5. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-09-03 Heroes of the Storm Cyclones appear as catapult minion units on the maps Braxis Holdout and Warhead Junction in Heroes of the Storm.Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 References Category:Terran Vehicle Classes Category:StarCraft II Terran units Category:Terran robot and AI classes